Believe
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: He claims to have never really believed in Christmas, but his past said otherwise. Christmas One-Shot.


**Hey Everyone! I'm here with a small holdiay one-shot! Since everyone is doing one, I might as well join in the fun!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline. Sadly.**

* * *

**Believe**

Ah, t'was that time of year again.

Where evergreen trees would be decorated extravigantly, gifts would be wrapped, and people would join together again in harmony and love.

Which is why Shadow the Hedgehog absolutely _**disliked** _christmas.

He didn't hate it, no, but he found it annoying and a waste of time.

The world was waging it's wars, people were dying everyday, cities were being destroyed, and yet these people have the **_nerve _**to celebrate?!

Yes, Shadow _**really **_disliked Christmas.

He narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose in disapproval as he watched two young children play in the white snow.

Their voices and laughter still rang in his ears as he Chaos Controlled out of the park.

* * *

He remembered when he spent Christmas with her.

He was only a hoglette, small and scrawny, and she always took care of him on the ARK.

She would tell him stories of Christmas, and how a jolly old man with a white beard would sneak into people's houses and leave presents for the good little hedgehogs and humans, while stuffing coal for the bad ones.

Although he knew better than to believe that, he agreed with her because her blue eyes would shine everytime she spoke of it. She loved the holiday, that was for sure. If it made her happy, then it was fine with him.

Shadow sighed, and stepped into his home.

Or so he would call it. To him, it was just a three-story wooden mass. He knew his real home was in outer space, on the ARK.

But he didn't want to head back. Not now, not at this time of year.

* * *

He knew better than to tread into dangerous territory. He knew better than to remember the past. But that didn't mean that he didn't want to.

His mind filled with numerous memories, bad ones, ones he tried to forget time and time again, but would always stay there to haunt him.

He gripped the pillow and dug his face deeper in the fabric. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes hard, his breathing deep and heavy.

Shadow relaxed and sighed, before he flung off the blanket covering him, and walked towards the balcony. He gazed up at the night sky, as multiple stars sparkled.

He stared at each one, till he landed on one that shone the brightest.

His ruby eyes locked onto to it, and as it twinkled, a warm memory flashed into his mind.

* * *

"Shadow Robotnik the Hedgehog! Come back here this instant! We don't have time fool around!" A blonde maiden by the age of twelve spoke, as she ran after a small hedgehog.

Shadow giggled, his voice filled with youth. He knew she would never catch up to him, yet he enjoyed this makeshift game of 'tag'. He sped up and turned to the next room. He ran and hid into a cabinet, opening it slightly to peek at his 'mother' as she entered the room.

"Shadow? Shadow? I know you're in here!" Maria called out. Shadow stifled a giggle as he watched.

Maria was about to give up, till she heard faint shuffling coming from the cabinets. She hesitated, before a smile made its way to her face, as she came up with an idea.

"Oh dear, where has that little troublemaker gone? If I don't find him soon, he won't get any presents from Santa! Oh, poor Shadow, oh well..." Maria acted out, he voiced filled with fake worry and pity.

"Presents?!" Shadow tumbled from the cabinet. "What pre-Hey!" His small form was scooped up into Maria's arms.

"Gotcha!" Maria said with a giggle as Shadow fidgeted to break free.

"Let me go! I am the Ultimate Life Form! I'm not supposed to be carried like this! Let me go I said!" The toddler protested as Maria carried him through the hall.

They were heading to the lab, for little Shadow's weekly check up.

After a few moments, Shadow calmed. "So, who is this Santa person anyway?" Maria glanced down at the curious ruby eyes.

She smiled brightly at him. "I guess I never really explained the concept of Christmas, have I?" He shook his head, his small quills swaying back and forth. "Well, if you behave at your check up, I'll tell you..." She answered as the little black hedgehog scoffed and crossed his arms.

And she did.

She told him all about Christmas, how it was founded, how the Mobians and Humans celebrated it, and how a fat old man in a red suit would travel the universe, delivering presents to all the good little humans and hoglettes.

To say he found it interesting would be an understatement.

His ruby eyes shone with her blue ones, as she explained all about the time of cheer.

She began to teach him songs about Christmas, and he would repeatedly sing 'Jingle Bells', as well as 'Santa's Coming to town' throughout the days.

* * *

While he stared at the stars with Maria, he asked a question.

"Maria, do you really think Santa will come to the Ark? And give presents to all of us?" The question caught her off guard.

She looked at Shadow, watching him gaze at the stars in space in wonder and amazement, and she smiled.

"Well, if you really really REALLY want Santa to come, you have to wish on it." Maria replied.

Shadow looked her in the eyes. "Wish?" Maria nodded and walked over to him, and pointed to the brightest star that they could see.

"That star is called the North Star, just like the North Pole, where Santa lives. The North Star is like a mailbox, if you say your wish to it, it'll bound to reach Santa and come true!"

"You...You mean like a transmission device? Like the one Dr Gerald uses to talk to those G.U.N. guys?" Shadow asked.

Maria glanced at Shadow, and shook her head while smiling. "yes, just like a transmission device..."

Shadow turned to face Maria. "Do you think...if I wish on that star...my wish will come true?"

Maria looked into her "son's" eyes. "Only if you truly believe it will..." And with that, she pulled out a small gift wrapped box and held it out to Shadow

Shadow glanced at the gift held out to him. "Is this...?"

Maria smiled. "Merry Christmas Shaddie."

Shadow glanced back and forth between the gift and Maria. "B-But I didn't get you anythi-"

"All I need for this Christmas is for you to have the best one. That's all" Maria replied as she pushed the gift into little Shadow's hands.

He gave her one last weary glance before tearing open the gift, and opening the box. He pulled out a long, soft, green piece of fabric.

"It's a scarf. People on Mobius wear it when it gets too cold. It goes around your neck. Here, try it on" Maria delicately took the scarf and wrapped it around Shadow's small frame, but being too long, it covered most of Shadow's neck and the most part of his muzzle.

"It's comfy..." Shadow spoke through the fabric, earning a warm smile from his 'mother'.

"Even growing Ultimate Life Forms get cold sometimes...Merry Christmas Shadow." Maria said, giving his nose a small peck.

Shadow smiled slightly. "Merry Christmas Maria..." He said as she hugged him close.

* * *

Shadow shut his eyes and sighed. He knew this was immature and impossible, but his heart whispered a small wish, before opening his eyes again. He glanced once more at the bright star, a sneer on his muzzle. Of course it wouldn't work. He pushed himself from the railing, and headed inside.

He was tired, but he felt slightly thirsty. And with a grunt, he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, pulled out a carton of milk, a cup from the upper cabinet and pour himself some milk.

He turned to make his way back upstairs, but froze as he stared at the object lighting up in his living room.

He slowly made his way inside, taking in the sight of the thing in his home.

It was a small tree, almost half the height he was. It had colorful lights, bells, ribbons and balls, with a bright star on top.

_'I never had this before...What the hell is going on?!'_ He was about to scan the whole perimeter of his house before his eyes landed on the bottom of the tree.

His eyes widened, and he almost dropped his glass of milk.

_'impossible...it CAN'T be...'_

There, under the tree, was a small, wrapped, box shaped gift, as if it was the same gift he received from her so many years ago.

He continued to stare at it in astonishment, before setting down his glass of milk and slowly made his way to the decorated tree, his eyes never leaving the gift.

He knelt down and picked up the gift, feeling the wrapping paper with his gloveless hands. He slowly, and hesitantly opened the gift. He removed the box cover. And he stared at the object inside with mock horror and disbelief.

He pulled it out, and clutched it close, feeling the soft fabric against his fingertips.

He sniffled, rubbing the fabric against his muzzle, as his heart wrung in hurt and relief.

He cracked an eye open, and noticed there was something more in the box. He picked up the piece of paper; a note; and unfolded it.

He read it with tears in his eyes, and as he clutched the green scarf, he made a silent vow to himself.

He let the note fall from his hands, as he broke down in tears and in joy.

The note had few words written on it, but it held more meaning to him than anything else.

_**'Never stop believing...'**_

* * *

**Ohh, this made me tear up! T.T**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please R & R, and Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
